In The Blink Of An Eye
by DanaStarling
Summary: Scully had a feeling it was all too good to be true. She was right.*CHAPTERS 2 AND 3 ARE HERE* 4 and 5 coming soon!
1. Default Chapter

Title: In The Blink Of An Eye  
Author: Stephanie aka Dana_Starling  
Summary: Scully had a feeling it was all too good to be true. She was right.  
Spoilers: 'All Things', 'Requiem', and 'Existence'  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: All characters in the story below belong to the one, and only Chris Carter.  
Feedback: Prrrrrety Please q_t_pie_69_2001@hotmail.com  
  
In The Blink Of An Eye  
"The truth we both know." Mulder said as he shifted his gaze from William to me.  
"Which is what?" I asked as he began to move his face closer to mine. I tried to come up with something to say, but all I could think of was how right it felt.  
As his lips brushed against mine I lost all ability to think. My mind flooded with all the looks, the touches, the gestures that had occurred between us over the years, and how none of them compared to the kiss I was now experiencing.  
I felt his tongue gently probing at my lips to open, and I happily obliged his request. His tongue hungrily explored my mouth as mine did the same to his. He tasted of coffee, sunflower seeds, and something else I could only describe as Mulder. I wanted this moment to last forever. I finally had the two things I wanted more then anything, but never thought I could have. Motherhood and Mulder. Things were just too good to be true!  
"Whaaaaaa!" William cried as Mulder and I parted and looked down at our son to see what was troubling him. His little hands reached out for me as he let out another gut wrenching wail. Mulder handed me the baby and I tried to calm him down but it wasn't working. I looked up at Mulder in confusion. Then I felt a tugging at my breast.  
"Oh. Looks like someone's hungry." I said as I began to walk towards the nursery. "I'll be right back, wait here. Unless you want to come along?" I asked as I turned to see his reaction. Judging by the look on his face, he was clearly hesitant. "Mulder, breast feeding is very natural, and it isn't anything you haven't already seen before. I said, smiling slightly.  
"Yeah but, this is different. It's ok, I'll wait here. I have some things I need to think about." I didn't like the sound of that. I nodded my head as if I were answering a question, then headed into the nursery to feed our son.  
When I was done feeding William, I placed him in his crib and he was out like a light. I quickly gathered my thoughts and prepared to confront Mulder. The conversation we were about to have was one we'd been putting off for eight years now.  
When I entered the bedroom, Mulder was seated on the edge of the bed staring at William's pacifier, obviously deep in thought.  
"He truly is a miracle, isn't he Scully?" His words startled me. I didn't realize he was aware that I had re-entered the room.  
"Yes he is, Mulder. He's our miracle." I corrected as I sat down beside him on the bed.  
"You don't know that for sure, Scully."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You don't know for sure that I'm his biological father." Mulder's words brought tears to my eyes.  
"Mulder, I know in my heart that you're William's father, and even if you're not, even if he's not your biological son, you're his father in every way that matters."  
"Yeah, but Scully...."  
"No buts Mulder! You even said yourself that the reason the aliens didn't take him from us was because he wasn't what they thought he was, and if he's not.......If he's not the result of some government conspiracy, then there's only one other explanation."  
"I hope you're right, Scully."  
"I'm always right, Mulder. You should know that by now." I said with a little smirk.  
"You have no idea how much I want to be the father of your baby." He gently took my hand and placed it in his. "I want to be the man that makes you happy."  
"You are that man, Mulder. And..."  
"Wait, Scully let me finish. It took me eight years to work up the nerve to tell you this, and if I don't do it now I don't know what I'll do." My heart was beating a mile a minute. He had told me he loved me before, but I didn't take him seriously. But this time I would take him seriously because there was no use denying how we felt about each other. I couldn't believe this was actually going to happen. My life was finally going to be complete!  
"Scully, I......I.....AHHH!" Mulder screamed in pain as he fell to the floor, clutching his head.  
"MULDER! Mulder, what's wrong?" I ran to the phone and frantically dialed 911. I literally screamed at the operator to get an ambulance here as soon as possible. I hung up the phone and ran to Mulder's side. He was unconscious. I felt for a pulse, and at first I thought there wasn't one, but then I found it. It was weak, but it was there.  
"Mulder! Mulder, can you hear me?" I didn't get a reply. " Mulder, I'll be right back. Please hang on!" I ran to the phone and dialed my mother's number.  
"Mom, something's wrong with Mulder and I'm taking the baby to the hospital, but I need you to come pick him up as soon as you can!"  
"Sure, Dana, But....." I had to hang up because the paramedics were at the door. I showed them where Mulder was still lying unconscious. Then I went and got William.  
The baby started to cry as we entered the hospital. I tried desperately to get him to stop. The other patrons in the waiting room were becoming annoyed. Even though he was only a few days old, he could tell that something was wrong.  
"Shhhhh, William. Daddy's going to be fine." I hoped to god I was right.  
  
Authors Notes: part 2 coming soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. In The Blink Of An Eye: Goodbye

Title: In The Blink Of An Eye: Good-bye  
Author: Stephanie aka Dana_Starling  
Summary: Scully had a feeling it was all too good to be true. She was right.  
Spoilers: 'All Things', 'Requiem', and 'Existence'.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, they're his. You know who I speak of! (Chris_i'm god_Carter)  
  
In The Blink Of An Eye: Good-bye  
"Mulder! Mulder, come back!" I screamed subconsciously as the doctor shook me awake. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep. The last thing I remembered was my mother coming and taking William, who hadn't stopped crying from the minute we entered the hospital.  
"Mrs. Mulder, are you all right?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. How is he?" I was so filled with concern for Mulder that I didn't even bother to correct him. I'd come so close to losing him countless times in the past, that I didn't know if I could handle it again.  
"Well, as you know, your husband has been suffering from some medical problems which involve a tumor that has been growing in his brain. He's undergone two previous surgeries to remove the tumor in the past and I was reluctant to perform another, figuring it pointless at this point in time."  
"I don't care what it takes! You have to do everything in your power to ensure he lives. I don't care if you've deemed the procedure pointless, just do it!"  
"I figured you'd say that, so I went ahead with the surgery. It appeared to be a success. No abnormalities, his vitals were good. But then he began to bleed uncontrollably and went into cardiac arrest."  
"What are you saying? I asked suddenly finding it hard to breath. We'd been in so many life threatening situations before involving giant fluke worms, and liver eating mutants that I never thought I'd lose him like this. To something so simple, and so mundane as a brain tumor.  
"He's lost a lot of blood and..."  
"Is he going to make it?"  
"I'm going to be honest with you, Mrs.Mulder. It doesn't look good." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't want to believe it.  
"Where is he?"  
"He's in room 504, but he's unconscious, and I don't know if..." I ignored him and opened the door of Mulder's room. When I saw him lying in his hospital bed, he looked so weak and vulnerable. I wanted more then anything to be able to protect him from the road that lied ahead. But I was powerless to stop it, and that hurt like hell. I walked shakily to his bedside and took his hand in mine. As I felt how cold and empty he was, the tears began to well up inside and I realized how many times we'd been in this exact same situation before. For some reason, this time felt different. Rationality had set in, and I realized that this was it. Mulder was dying, and there's not a damn thing I could do about it.  
My legs grew weak, and I fell to my knees by his bedside. I placed my head on his chest and just burst into tears. I didn't want to think. I just wanted to savor these last precious moments I had left, with the man I loved. That's when I realized I never told him. I never told him that I loved him.  
"Mulder, can you hear me? You've got to listen to me ok? You have to fight this. I know you're weak, and I know it's hard, but you have to fight it. I can't do this without you. I don't want to. I love you so much. I always have, you know? Well, maybe not always. There was a time, in the beginning where I didn't trust you, and I know you didn't trust me either. But that all changed for me during my bout with cancer. You fought so hard to save me. You went to hell and back in order let me survive. And now it's my turn to save you. I need you. William needs you. You can't leave us. Not now. Not like this! Oh god, Mulder I love you."  
"And I love you."  
"Mulder?"  
"Hey, you" The sound of his voice only added to my grief. I began to cry once again. I had always been the strong one. Never showed my vulnerability, but the mere thought of never seeing his face or hearing his voice sent me over the edge.  
"Scully, don't cry. I hate it when you cry."  
"I can't help it. I don't want to lose you Mulder. It's taken us so long to get here and now you're leaving me forever." I laid my head on his chest and continued sobbing uncontrollably. He gently ran his fingers through my hair in an attempt to calm me down.  
"I'll always be with you, Scully. But I must follow on the road that lies ahead. And I won't let my heart control my head. But you are my only. And as I make my journey through eternity, I'll keep the memory of you and me inside." I lifted my head from his chest and stared into his eyes. His eyes that were once filled with energy and enthusiasm, now seemed empty and lifeless. I had to fight the tears from once again pouring down my face in an endless waterfall of emotion."Promise me something, Scully."  
"Anything."  
"Fulfill your destiny. It's there within our child. Protect him from all the harm that was bestowed upon us. He is a symbol of our love for one another and the truth we fought so hard to uncover. And promise me this. Promise me that you'll remember the good times we shared. Although they may be few and hard to locate in the covert locations of our so called life. And forgive me for all the harm I caused you through my endless pursuit for the truth. Because in the end Scully, none of it matters now. Nothing else matters except for you. And I had you all along. Please don't forget me."  
"No Mulder, no! Don't leave me!" I screamed as I saw the life slowly begin to fade from his body. "It's too soon! I'm not ready! I can't....I can't say...."   
"We don't say goodbye. With all my love for you, and what else we may do. We don't say.......goodbye." I felt him draw his last breath and he was gone. Gone forever.  
  
Author's Notes: Part three (In the Blink Of An Eye: Brand New Angel, coming soon)   
  
  



	3. In The Blink Of An Eye: Brand New Angel

Title: In The Blink Of An Eye: Brand New Angel  
Author: Stephanie aka Dana_Starling  
Summary: Scully had a feeling it was all too good to be true. She was right.  
Spoilers: 'All Things', 'Requiem', and 'Existence' .  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, never will be.  
  
In The Blink Of An Eye: Brand New Angel   
Skinner and Agent Dogget had just entered your hospital room, but I didn't acknowledge their presence. I just laid their on top of you. Clinging to your now lifeless body with some blind hope that you would once again defy all logic and find your way back to me.  
"Come on Agent Scully, let's get you out of here." Skinner said in a soothing tone as he placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"No! He's not dead! He can't be! He'll came back again, just you wait! I screamed at the top of my lungs more in an effort to convince myself rather then them.  
"I know this is going to be hard, Agent Scully, but you have to except it." Agent Dogget said while pulling me away from your body.  
"Tell me, Agent Dogget. How does one except the unexceptable?" By the look on his face I could tell I had made my point. I walked right pass the two men out of the room, out of the hospital, and into a world that now seemed empty and meaningless.  
As if I were some sort of mindless clone, I got in the car and sped out of the parking lot. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I drove for hours through neighborhoods and cities and towns. Where people were raising families, and buying homes, and playing with their kids and their dogs. I once complained to you that that was the kind of normality I wanted in my life. But now that you're gone I realize all I ever really wanted was you.  
I just kept on driving. I didn't stop for anything. Not for stop signs, not for red lights. I was determined to drive non stop until the inevitable came when I would run out of gas.  
The sun was beginning to disappear and the moon was taking it's rightful place in the sky. I continued my high speed chase against myself and my mournful emotions. Hoping that my sudden need for speed would fill the gaping whole that now resided in my heart, I decided I would never stop. Not even at the train tracks up ahead, where the warning bells were ringing and the protective bar was beginning to descend.  
But I did stop. Not of my own accord mind you, but nevertheless I stopped. Not behind the protective bar where I was meant to wait, but directly on the tracks.  
I was determined to see you again, no matter what the cost. Even if it meant taking my own life in the process.  
I stared blankly out the car window at the oncoming train. The light of the engine that was once small and almost unnoticeable was becoming larger and brighter to symbolize its close proximity.  
The tracks began to shake as the train approached my car. I grabbed the passenger seat for stability and my hand brushed against something. I looked down and saw William's pacifier staring back at me accusingly. And then I remembered what you made me promise you. That I wouldn't let the same horrors that were bestowed upon us happen to him. I wouldn't exactly be living up to that promise if I killed myself and left him an orphan.  
I quickly stepped on the gas and sped off the tracks just before the train came whizzing by. I buried my face in my hands and allowed the tears to once again seep from my eyes.  
Despite my religious up bringing, I found myself cursing God for taking you away from me.'Everything happens for a reason. It's all part of God's plan.' It's all a bunch of bull shit if you ask me. What possible reason could there be for God to take you away from me now. Now, when everything we'd ever wanted and hoped for finally seemed possible. If that was indeed God's plan, then I must have done some horrible things to deserve the hand I was being dealt.  
As I unlocked the door to my apartment, I was engulfed by the aroma of my mother's cooking, fabric softener, and William's unmistakable smell. I had always heard that babies had a wonderful scent, but only when the doctor placed him in my arms for the first time did I find out how true that was.  
I knew my mother would come running out of the kitchen any minute now offering condolences, I just wasn't in the mood to hear. So, instead of waiting around for the inevitable to come, I walked straight passed the kitchen and into William's nursery. He was laying in his crib, staring back at me, eyes wide with curiosity. I picked him up and just held him. I never wanted to let him go. And just as I knew she would my mother came running into the room.  
"Dana, are you all right? I'm so sorry....."  
"Please not now, mom. I just need to be alone."  
"Are you sure, sweet heart?"  
"Yes. I'm sure." I said on the verge of tears as I looked down at William and saw Mulder in his eyes. I never noticed how how much they looked alike. I was well aware of the fact that I was probably only seeing what I wanted to see, but I didn't care.  
"I'll be back in the morning, Dana. Call me if you need anything." my mother said as she came over to where I was seated on the rocking chair and kissed my forehead. I tried to muster up a smile, but it was no use.  
I was both relived and upset as I heard my mother close the door behind her. It had never been more blatantly clear then at that moment, how truly alone I really was.  
William was all I had left, and I vowed that I would never let anything happen to him. I would protect him from all the evil in the world and harm would never come to my beautiful baby boy. In all rationality, I knew that was impossible. Pain and sadness were part of life, and William would have to experience them eventually. I just hoped it wouldn't be to the extent that I had endured.  
William was starting to fall asleep, so I placed him back in his crib and kissed him goodnight.  
"I love you so much and so does your daddy. And no matter what, he'll always be a part of you." he looked up at me, yawned, and fell asleep. He was so careless and free. He had no idea of what had happened. I found myself envying his innocence as I shut off the nursery lights and wondered into my bedroom.  
As I entered the room all the events that had taken place there just a few short hours ago all came flooding back. And so did the tears. I flung myself onto the bed and curled up in a fetal position. I had a feeling that would be the first of many nights I cried myself to sleep.  
I was abruptly awakened from a not so peaceful sleep by the sound of my alarm clock. It was 7:30am. I was puzzled as to why I hadn't been awakened much early by William's hungry cries.' He's probably just tired from all the stress of last night.' I thought to my self as I got out of bed and headed to the nursery.  
As I made my way towards his crib, I was concerned by his lack of movement. As I got closer, I saw his cheeks that were once rosy were now a sort of purplish blue. His little eyes were closed, and his arms laid motionless at his sides.  
"William, William baby wake up!" I screamed as I reached down to pick him up. His tiny little body was ice cold and lifeless. I frantically felt for a pulse. There wasn't one. William was dead.  
  
Author's Notes: Part 3, In The Blink Of An Eye: Together Forever, coming soon.  
  



End file.
